A simple call
by Destiny Rose
Summary: Alternate Reality.... Usagi is about to marry, but did she make the right decision or is there something more?


Title: A simple call  
Author: Destiny Rose  
Rating: PG/PG13  
E-mail: Destiny_Rose@gmx.net  
Finished: February 16th, 2001  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or any of the other characters. They belong to   
Naoko Takeuchi, TOEI Animation, Kodansha, etc.  
This story is mine though.  
  
Authors notes are at the end of the story  
  
************~****************************************  
  
A simple call  
  
"I do."  
  
  
"I do."  
  
  
"I now proclaim you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
  
He then leaned in and kissed the blonde haired beauty in front of him softly on   
the lips.  
  
When they broke the kiss they looked into each other's eyes lovingly.  
  
  
"Okay, that was perfect!! That's the way everything should work at your   
wedding in 2 weeks." ,the priest exclaimed merrily.  
  
"Great! Nothing can go wrong now! ", the bride commented cheerily while   
taking her bag and turning around to face her fiancé, "I have to go now honey,   
I'm sorry but they are waiting for me at work. You know how my boss can   
be."  
  
"That's no problem Usa. Shall I pick you up tonight after work?" the   
handsome dark haired groom asked his lovely fiancée.  
  
"That would be so sweet of you! You're the best!!", and with that Usagi   
jumped into her beloved's awaiting arms and hugged him tightly. He chuckled   
lightly and then whispered a soft "I love you" into her ear before reluctantly   
releasing her from his tight grip.  
  
Usagi smiled "I love you too, Seiya-chan! See you tonight!!", and with that   
said she was out of the church leaving behind a very in love man.  
  
Usagi was a very loving , cheerful young woman who wasn't only his wife to   
be but also his best friend. She was all Seiya had ever wanted in a woman and   
soon they would start a new life together as husband and wife.  
  
He remembered the time they had first met. The way he had to convince her to   
go out with him. He guessed that he had gotten on her nerves that much that   
she finally gave in and went on a date with him.  
  
For him it had been love at first sight. When he had seen her on the ice skating   
he had thought an angel had come down to earth and he made sure he was the   
one man she would belong to.  
  
After their first date they had found out that they were a lot alike. They liked   
doing the same things and they even liked the same food. Eventually they fell   
in love and after a year of dating Seiya had asked her for her hand in marriage.   
Usagi had thought it too soon, but Seiya told her that he loved her more than   
anything else in the world and that he would always be there for her. He had   
been so sincere that she couldn't say no.  
  
And now the day of their marriage was only two weeks away.  
  
  
On her way back to work Usagi thought about the last 2 month's events: Seiya   
had asked her to marry him, unable to resist his puppy dog eyes she had   
agreed, not really sure if that was what she wanted.  
  
She remembered how furious she had been when he told her parents about   
their engagement. They had planned on using the right moment, considering   
her father's reaction it would have been better to tell him when he was in a   
good mood. But no.... Seiya had to tell her parents at a family dinner. Her   
mother had been happy for them and her father had took it better than   
anticipated... he didn't even pull out his gun..  
  
From that day on everything had been a blur for her. Within a week she had   
moved in with Seiya and the planning of the wedding had started.... the date...   
December 14th ...she had only a little say in that. Seiya had told her that this   
would be the perfect scenery for their wedding.. the snow just gave the perfect   
mood for their joining. Here she was now... two weeks and she would marry   
him.  
  
True, she loved Seiya but it wasn't the kind of love she had always wished   
for... she had always wanted to feel complete in a man's arms to know that   
this was the ONE for her.  
  
At the thought Usagi sighed heavily..."True love..... maybe I'm not destined to   
find it.. I mean I should be happy with what I have." She told herself not really   
convincing the little thing that beat in her chest.. her heart.  
  
  
Usagi Tsukino worked for one of the most famous fashion designers in Japan.   
His name was Franklin Huds, always called FH, that wasn't his real name of   
course, for he was Japanese. Nobody knew who he really was and he liked it   
that way.. being a mystery. She was his secretary at the moment but that   
wasn't her ultimate goal in life. She was a learned Kindergarten teacher and   
of course wanted to teach one day, she had only taken that job as a secretary   
because her family needed the money after her father's firm had gone   
bankrupt. She had told her mother that she would only work for FH until she   
got a better job as a teacher ; a week before she had gotten a letter from a local   
school telling that they needed a new Kindergarten teacher and that they   
would contact her within the next three weeks. Usagi had been ecstatic when   
she heard read the letter and found that her dream could come true....... there   
was only one other thing in her way.. Seiya.. he had told her that she wouldn't   
need to work anymore once they were married.. he was a famous pop star after   
all and would buy her everything she desired.  
  
  
Entering her office a very angry FH greeted her " Where have you been?? You   
should have been back an hour ago!!!! That'll better not happen again or you   
can look for another job, understood??"  
  
"Yes sir, I'm very sorry." Usagi replied bowing her head. She had learned not   
to anger him more than he already was. Overall he was quite a nice guy but he   
could get moody at times.   
  
After that he exited her office and disappeared into his atelier.  
  
Just as she had started to work through FH's schedule the telephone rang.  
  
"Moshi, Moshi??"   
  
"Ahmmm...Hi, my name is Shields. Is there the Japanese consulate ? " a very  
American voice at the other end asked.  
  
Totally mesmerized by the beautiful deep and masculine voice she had just   
heard Usagi completely forgot to answer.  
  
"Hello?? Are you still there? Do you speak English??"  
  
Taken out of her reverie Usagi immediately answered " Oh, yes.. I'm very   
sorry, sir. Of course I'm still there." For once she was happy her parents had   
forced her to stay in England for a semester to improve her English in   
Highschool.  
  
"Good.. so.. is this the Japanese consulate???"  
  
"Ah.. I'm sorry to disappoint you sir, but this is the office of Franklin Huds."  
  
"Ohh,.. that's embarrassing." Mr. Shields coughed nervously .  
  
Usagi giggled softly finding the situation quite amusing.  
  
"You are not laughing at me, are you?" the man asked mockingly yet softly.  
  
At that Usagi blushed glad that he couldn't see her at the moment she replied  
  
"Well, no sir, of course not..." helpless to suppress another giggle.  
  
The man then chuckled softly and Usagi started smiling involuntarily. His   
voice did something very strange to her insides and made her heart melt.. she   
had never felt like this before, for nobody.. not even Seiya. Finding her voice   
again she started talking again, " Maybe you should call the operator.. he'll be   
able to help you."  
  
"Yeah, good idea. I'm sorry for having bothered you, Miss. Thank you for   
your help."  
  
"You're welcome. Good bye."  
  
"Good Bye." And with that he hung up.   
  
  
Usagi still stared at the telephone long after the peeping sound had started  
again... she didn't know what had just happened but she was sure that this   
phone call had been a sign, it had to be.  
  
This man... Mr. Shields.. was her destiny, she was sure.. thinking about it   
again it sounded rather silly, even to her.. falling in love with a voice.. for   
heaven's sake she didn't even know the man, but still she felt this longing to   
  
know what would happen if they met .. would he feel the same way??.. was   
there a chance for a "WE" for them?  
  
A knock on the door startled her and brought her back to reality.  
  
  
In the doorway stood her best friend Minako; she had made her dream come   
true and had become an actress, she wasn't famous yet, but one day she was   
sure she would be the main character in a musical on the Broadway.  
  
  
She wasn't the cleverest person in the world but she was warm hearted,  
friendly and a good friend to everyone.  
  
  
You could say that Usagi and Minako were quite similar, not only in character   
but also in looks.  
  
Both had wavy blonde long hair and blue eyes, only that Usagi's hair was a   
darker shade of blonde.. it seemed like spun gold and reflected the sunlight   
beautifully and her eyes were the softest shade of baby blue.  
  
They had known each other since they were children and had almost been like   
sisters.  
  
Minako immediately caught Usagi's dazed state and was curious what could   
have caused her friend to space out like that, but she was about to find out   
anyway.  
  
" Hi, Usa-chan! What's up? You looked like you were in la-la land for a   
moment."  
  
"Oh, hi Minako-chan! I'm sorry, it's just that..." Usagi paused not knowing if   
she should tell her best friend about the talk she had just had with this   
  
mysterious man.  
  
"It's just what? What's the problem with you girl?" then a light started  
glimmering in her eyes "You were thinking about Seiya and your wedding,  
weren't you?? You are so lucky, Usagi-chan!", the bubbly blonde exclaimed.  
  
Usagi just blushed and wondered if she should really destroy her best friend's   
illusion, but she also knew that Minako would be the only person in the world   
who would understand her.  
  
"Well, Minako-chan I wasn't really thinking about Seiya. To be frank.. I was   
thinking about another guy.." at that she looked down trying to hide a blush   
that had made its way to her cheeks.  
  
Upon hearing this Minako's mouth fell open. First she stared unbelievingly at   
her friend then she tried to speak, without success.. for once in her life she was   
speechless. She couldn't believe what Usagi had just said... the woman was   
going to marry in two weeks and was still dreaming of other men?  
  
Usagi started being worried for her friend hadn't spoken a word in the last five   
minutes, which was quite unusual.  
  
"Minako-chan, are you okay?" Usagi asked meekly.  
  
The other girl just stared at here before gaining her voice again "You ask me if   
I'M okay? What about YOU? Day dreaming about some man..... but tell me ..   
who did you think of exactly??" now that was the Minako Usagi knew so   
well.  
  
She told her best friend all about the short conversation she had had with the   
mysterious Mr. Shields and also confided in her her newly found emotions for   
the stranger.  
  
Minako eagerly took everything in staring at the girl she was sure she had   
known like the back of her hand, now totally transformed.  
  
Usagi had always been a faithful girlfriend and had never been boy crazy and   
now she thought the man who the soothing voice belonged to was her destiny.  
She knew she should convince Usagi to forget about him, but something deep   
inside of her wanted to know more about him as well.  
  
That's when Minako had an idea.. "Do you remember that guy who was   
totally crazy for me in Highschool.. I think his name was Shinji, or   
something?"   
  
"Yeah, I think so, why?" Usagi asked skeptically.  
  
"Well.. I went out with him once after we had graduated.." Usagi raised her  
  
eyebrow in question "And how does this help me, may I ask you??"  
  
"Will you just wait a second??.. He is working for the telephone company   
  
now and maybe he can find out for us where this call had come from.." upon   
  
hearing this Usagi's eyes lit up immediately and she nodded in approval..   
  
Minako really had the best ideas.   
  
  
The two women made a plan how to make Shinji help them but they soon   
found out that he was still head over heels for Minako and would have done  
anything for her. Usagi felt a little bad for playing with the poor guy's heart   
like that but everything was forgotten in the moment they learned where the call  
had come from..... New York City.  
  
After they had left the mesmerized guy behind Usagi and Minako went to a  
cafe to talk things through.. now they knew where that call came from.. but   
did he really live in New York or did he just stay there for a few days...  
  
Usagi however was determined to find out..  
  
"I'm going to New York, to find that guy, Minako-chan." Usagi stated .  
  
"Are you totally crazy? Do you know how many people live in that city?  
  
You will never find him there. It would be a mystery.. Come on, I have known   
you for all your life and I know you are a very considerate girl and don't do   
stupid things like this.."   
  
"Well, then maybe it's time I did something crazy, and what would be more   
absurd than going to New York city to find a guy you don't even know?"   
Usagi interrupted.  
  
  
"How do you want to find him?? Where to start? Who knows how many   
people there are who have the name Shields!"  
  
  
Usagi gave Minako her best puppy dog face and started in a soft voice   
"Minako-chan, this is something I have to do, I know if I didn't I could never   
forgive myself and would ask myself what would have happened for the rest   
of my life. What if this man was my destiny and I let him slip through my   
fingers?"  
  
"What if he is bald, fat and a pervert??" Minako countered.  
  
"Ugh.. you are so aggravating!! I don't care what he looks like, I don't even   
know him yet and I don't think he is a pervert... why do you have to be so..   
so.. ARGHH.. there isn't a word for what you are!!" Usagi exclaimed while   
ruffling her hair in utter frustration.  
  
"What are you going to tell Seiya?? I mean, he will wonder were you are. You   
only have two weeks to find this guy.. are you willing to risk your future with   
Seiya for a man you don't even know yet?" at that Usagi gave her a death   
glare threatening her to stop "Okay, okay, it's your life.. but do you have a   
plan or not??" Minako finished.  
  
"Well, I thought I could tell him I'm visiting an old friend in New York, one   
you also knew from Kindergarten, and this would be the perfect occasion to   
  
do something with my best friend before I'm getting married. They won't   
need me here anyway, since my mom has everything under control." Usagi   
beamed with pride.  
  
"Okay, sounds like a great plan... but what do you mean by doing something   
with your best friend??" Minako asked in panic..  
  
" It means that you are coming with me..."   
  
  
*****************************~**************************  
  
"How did you persuade me to do this, again?" Minako asked.  
  
Usagi looked around with big eyes and marveled at the size of the airport.   
  
  
"Hey, you are my best friend.. it's your duty to do crazy things together with   
me!!" Usagi chirped.  
  
Minako just smiled weakly and wished she has stayed at home..  
  
  
After the two girls had checked into their hotel, Usagi immediately started   
searching through the local telephone books.  
  
After two fruitless hours she gave up. Minako had long since fallen asleep and   
Usagi didn't want to wake her up.  
  
Deciding she needed a walk she headed out the door, leaving behind a not for   
her friend so she wouldn't worry in case she woke up, before she had returned.  
  
  
Usagi was a little more than disappointed that she hadn't found any Shields in   
the phone book.. but it was too soon to give up.. maybe he had a secret   
number..  
  
After a while of walking around she found herself in a beautiful big park   
again.. Central Park.. she had heard a lot about it and had always wanted to   
see it. It was even more breathtaking than she had thought it would be.  
  
And the snow just added to the romantic atmosphere.  
  
After a while of walking around she sat down on one of the park benches and   
watched the people go by.  
  
She saw a young couple with a little child building a snow man and something   
in her heart began to ache. Would she ever do that together with her husband   
and child.. she certainly hoped so.. but with Seiya?? He wasn't really the   
family guy. He loved his music and traveled a lot.. he would never be home   
for long, she would have to be alone all the time or travel around the world   
with him. Usagi wanted to see the world, no question, but she didn't want to   
do it alone.. she knew that if she went with him she would feel unnecessary,  
  
for he would spend more time with his band than with her and that would   
leave her to do everything on her own... what was fun at a journey if you   
couldn't share the beauty of a country with someone you loved??  
  
She even started to ask herself if it would get any better if they had a child one   
day, but she highly doubted it.  
  
She wasn't sure what the real reason was for her journey to New York, maybe   
she was just looking for a way out of her misery, but then again...what had   
been that strange tingling feeling she had had when talking to Mr. Shields??  
  
Seeing that the sun had already set, she stood up from her comfortable bench  
and made her way back to the hotel. Arriving in their room she found Minako   
still sleeping. Considering she had nothing else to do and that she was still   
tired from the long fight she decided to go to bed as well.  
  
The next morning the two girls decided to do a little shopping since Usagi was   
still very depressed after her failed search last night.  
  
Minako knew it always cheered the bouncy girl up when she could buy some   
neat things. This time however it wasn't that way.   
  
Minako hadn't known until that moment how much this whole thing meant to   
her best friend. She hadn't known how unhappy she was that she would marry   
Seiya so soon. Why hadn't she seen it before?  
  
Minako knew that she couldn't go on like that any longer.. she had to do   
something... fast, or Usagi would never be really happy again...  
  
But were to start? How could you find a person in a big city like New York?  
  
She would look for that mysterious man herself later, when she was alone.  
  
  
After an exhausting day of shopping and sight seeing Usagi fell asleep as   
soon as she fell back on her bed.  
  
This was Minako's chance to do a little research.   
  
***********~**********************  
  
The next morning Usagi was greeted by a beaming Minako who grinned at her   
mischievously.  
  
" What's your problem Minako-chan? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
Usagi asked her friend sleepily.  
  
"Nothing's wrong Usa-chan... honestly." She told her, still grinning.  
  
  
Usagi eyed her suspiciously once more before asking why she was in such a   
great mood.  
  
Later she found out that Minako had been out the last night and had gotten to   
know a guy named Andrew and she was all excited about him..  
  
Minako babbled on about last night's events while Usagi went into the   
  
bathroom, not even listening to a word Minako was saying.  
  
The next thing Minako heard was the bursting of glass and a shrill cry from   
the bathroom.  
  
She hopped from the bed immediately running into the bathroom as quickly as   
possible.  
  
What she found there made her almost faint.. Usagi sat on the edge of the tub  
holding her right hand covered with blood and on the floor beside her was a   
broken mirror. Usagi looked up at her friend with teary eyes and started   
explaining what had happened but Minako stopped her and told her she had to   
get to a doctor immediately because of the deep cut and the blood loss.  
  
  
Minako helped Usagi into her clothes and both hurried into a taxi which   
brought them to the closest hospital.  
  
When they arrived there Usagi was only half conscious anymore.  
  
Minako sat Usagi into a chair and went to the next nurse to ask for help.. what   
she didn't see at that moment was that a very handsome dark haired doctor   
was nearing Usagi and checking for her pulse. He grabbed her from her seat   
and carried her to the OR.  
  
As Usagi looked up she found herself drowning in the most beautiful dark   
blue eyes she had ever seen.  
  
Seeing her eyes flutter the doctor started to talk to her, but Usagi couldn't   
understand what he was saying, she just listened to his voice which seemed to  
be so familiar. Then it hit her and her eyes widened in surprise before she   
slipped into unconsciousness and her world went dark.  
  
  
Usagi woke up in a dark room. From the sterile smell she could tell she was in   
a hospital. She glanced to her side to see Minako sleeping in a chair next to   
her bed.  
  
Deciding the next morning would be soon enough to ask questions she   
attempted to go back to sleep again.  
  
When she woke up the next morning she found herself in the hospital room  
all alone.  
  
She looked sown at her right hand which was now bandaged. It still hurt and   
Usagi silently started swearing for having put the mirror onto the sink were it   
had slipped and crashed to the floor. She had tried to grip it but only   
succeeded in getting cut... great, now here she was in New York, searching for   
her destiny and had finally ended in hospital.  
  
She vaguely remembered hearing the mysterious voice before she had fallen   
unconscious and a pair of dark blue eyes, but considering her condition at that   
time thought it had all been an hallucination.  
  
A soft knock at the door made her look up startled. She expected Minako to   
enter her room, but the sight that greeted her almost made her faint again.  
  
In came a very tall well built man with short black hair, bangs slightly hanging   
into his eyes.. and what eyes it were, Usagi had never seen such intense dark   
blue eyes before.. or had she? Could it be that it hadn't been an illusion after   
all?  
  
The world stopped spinning for her though as he started to speak... that   
voice... HIS voice, could it be?.. could he be the man she had been searching   
for?  
  
"Good morning, Miss Tsukino. I'm Dr. Darien Shields. How are you feeling   
today?" he asked the beautiful young woman.  
  
Usagi just stared at him, mouth hanging open. He gave her a strange look and   
raised an eyebrow questioningly.   
  
"After she had found her voice again she answered softly "Thanks, I'm okay."  
  
" You are Japanese, right?" Usagi nodded.  
  
"Do I know you? You seem somehow familiar.. your voice..." he started.  
  
Usagi's heart started beating faster and her eyes lit up with hope.. could it be   
possible that he remembered her, after all? Maybe he even felt the same way  
about her? She then noticed him staring at her and realised that she hadn't   
answered him yet.  
  
"Well, I believe we once had a little talk on the phone.. when you got the   
wrong number.. did you get the number of the consulate then?" she asked   
  
hurriedly.  
  
He looked at her a little bewildered before replying that he had found out the   
right number.  
  
He didn't understand why he was so happy to hear her voice again and to   
know what she looked like. He had been as restless as Usagi and had thought  
about her night and day since their fateful conversation. Never in his wildest   
dreams had he imagined that she was that beautiful.. but yet here she was   
sitting in front of him on the bed, looking up at him with such innocent eyes.  
  
They shyly looked at each other and made eye contact. Their gazes locked and   
blue clashed against blue..   
  
They were ripped from their blissful state when the door suddenly opened and   
Minako came in. When she saw that Usagi was awake she hurries to her side   
and embraced her tightly.  
  
Darien just smiled at that perfect picture of friendship and excused himself,   
promising to check back on her later.  
  
After he had excited the room Usagi let out a deep breath concentrating on  
getting her thoughts together once more.  
  
  
"How are you feeling? Are you okay? Oh, I was so worried about you!!"  
  
"Minako-chan?"  
  
"Hm? "she asked almost startled by Usagi's interruption.  
  
"This was Dr. Shields... Dr. Darien Shields... my voice....my dream..." Usagi   
whispered.  
  
Minako just stared at her friend, the she stared at the door, then back at the   
other girl again.  
  
"That was HIM??? WOW! That's a hunk!" Minako cheered and whistled in   
appreciation. " You always were the lucky one, you know... so how is he?"  
  
"I don't know yet.. you interrupted us.. but he said he'd come back later   
again."  
  
"I promise I won't interfere this time, okay? I told you about that guy I met   
last night, right? Well.. we wanted to meet for lunch today, so I'll be off.  
  
They said you could leave at about 3 p.m. after your last check up. I'll pick   
you up then, okay?" Usagi just nodded and wished her companion a good time.  
  
  
Meanwhile Darien was busily trying to get the little blonde haired angel out of   
his mind, but failed miserably. Deciding it was time for a break he decided he   
could visit her and maybe she wanted to eat with him at the cafeteria.  
  
  
When he reentered her room he found her standing at the window and to him   
she even looked more beautiful than before.  
  
He coughed softly to make himself known. She turned around gracefully and   
looked at him with big blue innocent eyes.  
  
It took his breath away and he suddenly had the urge to protect her from every   
harm.  
  
When he finally found his voice again he asked her if she wanted to join him  
for lunch and she happily accepted.  
  
"Tell me, what does your first name mean... Usagi?" he asked her curiously.  
  
She giggled softly and then started to explain.. " It means bunny." At that he   
had to chuckle. The name sure suited her. She really seemed as lively as a   
little rabbit. The rest of lunch went by quite silently except for some silly   
chokes Darien told her.  
  
After he had checked on her injury and decided she could go home now, he   
asked her if she wanted to take a walk with him. They left a line for Minako at   
the hospital, so she wouldn't worry.   
  
They went through the streets of the city content with each others presence.  
  
Darien took Usagi on top of the Empire State building, they also went skating   
in front of the Rockefeller center. It was more like falling to the ground all the  
time but they both had great fun.  
  
Darien couldn't remember a time he had been that happy.  
  
After a long time outside they finally entered a cafe and decided to warm their   
cold bodies up a bit.  
  
Darien found it quite amusing that a grown up woman like Usagi still didn't   
like any coffee and only drank hot cocoa but he figured that it somehow was   
just her. He had found out that Usagi was quite a unique person and he had   
never seen anybody with that much joy for life.  
  
He watched her drinking her steaming cocoa eagerly and couldn't do anything   
but smile. Usagi caught his gaze and blushed furiously.. quite to Darien's   
amusement, after all he should be the one blushing for having been caught   
staring at her like he had.  
"So tell me, Darien why did call at the consulate? Not that it's any of my   
business.... you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, of course." She   
stated.  
  
" I called there, because I wanted to find out something about my parents."  
  
Usagi looked at him surprised for a moment before he continued.  
  
He wasn't sure why he told her about his past, it just came almost naturally,   
"They died in a terrible car-crash when I was six. I was the only one to survive   
it. My mother had been Japanese and I was born in Tokyo. We obviously   
didn't have any relatives in Japan, because I was brought to an orphanage. I   
suffered from amnesia and couldn't remember anything about my father and   
mother, I didn't even knew my name anymore.  
  
About half a year after my parents' death they found my uncle in New York.  
  
His name was John Shields. He adopted me and took care of me. I grew up in   
the states and they gave me a new name Darien Shields. When I was eighteen   
my uncle told me about my past. I then found out that my father had had a   
horrible argument with his family about marrying my mother. He then broke  
up all contact to his relatives and moved with my mom to Japan. He then   
assumed my mother's family name... Chiba. I was born a year after that and   
they named me Mamoru. That's what they told me at the consulate. That's   
why I wanted the number because they sent me a letter telling that they had   
found my parent's property.. a house in the outskirts of Tokyo."  
  
It took some time for Usagi to take everything in he had just told her.  
  
She looked at him with a sympathetic smile and wondered how he could have   
managed to live with the tragedy of losing his parents.  
  
"Oh.., I'm sorry about your parents, but I'm sure they would be very proud of   
you today."  
  
"Thank you. How about going for a walk through the park?" he asked her   
smiling gently. This was enough to make her speechless again and she was   
sure she was drooling. She just nodded in agreement and started towards the   
park.   
  
They went there in silence both reveling at the feeling of the other's presence   
beside them.   
  
Darien was the one who broke the comfortable silence finally, "You know   
what's funny?", Usagi looked up at him smiling.   
  
"Although I was born in Japan and have lived there for about seven years, I   
can't speak one word of Japanese." he finished.  
  
"That's no problem! I'll teach you, if you want to learn it." Usagi replied on   
impulse not recognizing what she had just offered.  
  
Darien smiled down at that amazing young woman who seemed to be so full   
of life and love. She was everything he was not and he wanted to hold her   
forever.. never letting her go anymore.   
  
He thought he was going crazy.. he had just met her and had already fallen in   
love with her. Love... something he never believed in. He believed in passion   
and lust, but not love, maybe because he had never experienced it before.  
  
The couple strolled through the park chatting about god and the world.  
  
Usagi told Darien about her life and her dream of working as a Kindergarten   
teacher., but of course she left out the little fact that she was to marry in two   
weeks. For the first time in her life Usagi felt like someone understood her and   
her feelings. It seemed as if Darien understood her like nobody else ever had.  
  
"You wanna know what your Japanese name means?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, why not." He answered gazing into her baby blue orbs, ready to drown   
in them.  
  
Usagi blushed a little under his stare but managed to tell him " Well, Chiba   
means Earth and Mamoru means Protector.. that would make you the   
Protector of Earth... An endearment of a lover would be Mamo-chan for   
example.." after realising what she had just said she covered her mouth with  
her hand quickly and tried to hide her red cheeks from his stunned expression.  
  
She had not meant to tell him that, she had thought of a petname for him when   
she had learned his Japanese name and had immediately thought of Mamo-  
chan. .my protector(AN: hope this is correct). She would have never told him   
but now it had just slipped out of her mouth.  
  
Daring to look up again she expected a flaming Darien but instead he found   
him smiling gently at her. Their eyes locked and slowly their faces inched   
towards each other. Their lips met in a soft kiss which intensified with every   
moment.  
  
When they broke apart they were both breathing heavily. Darien had his arms   
wrapped tightly around her small waist and gazed into her eyes once more...   
once more their lips met but this time it was more passionate than before.  
  
They both didn't know what was happening to them, never had they felt such   
intense passion and love before.  
  
Darien broke the kiss slowly and whispered against her lips "Stay with me   
tonight, please..."  
  
Usagi had only time to nod before his lips descended on hers once more..  
  
***************************~**************************  
  
  
The next morning Usagi entered hers and Minako's hotel room to find her   
friend sitting on her bed steaming. She tried to explain why she hadn't called   
her and told her that she was sorry, but that couldn't calm Minako.  
  
"Where have you been all night? I have been worried sick! I thought you were   
kidnapped or even worse killed!" she practically screamed.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Minako-chan. But calling you was the last thing I thought about   
last night when I was together with Darien.." Usagi tried to soothe her friend,   
but upon hearing the name Darien Minako's eye's grew big "You. .spent the   
last night with Darien?? THE Darien?" Usagi nodded, blushing at the   
memories of the last night.  
  
" You two didn't..."  
  
"Yes, we did.." came the soft reply.  
  
" Usagi!! You are engaged!! You cheated on Seiya! You did tell Darien you   
had a fiancé, right?" silence.. "You didn't? Oh my goodness.. are you   
planning on telling him?" Usagi shook her head no.. Minako sighed heavily   
before continuing.. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"  
  
"We were walking through the park and talking and then we suddenly kissed   
  
and one thing lead to the other." Minako only rolled her eyes in disbelief..  
  
"He told me he loved me, Minako-chan" Usagi added softly.  
  
"Before or after?"  
  
"MINAKO!!" Usagi exclaimed scandalized. The other girl just shrugged and   
raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"He told me this morning and he didn't want to let me go... I told him I had   
  
see if you were alright.. I told him that I loved him, too, and I really meant it.  
  
I have never met a man like him before. He's just so perfect. I think he is the   
right one." She finished, eyes shining with pure love.  
  
Minako just rolled her eyes and decided not to argue with her friend anymore   
and that she would accept whatever decision her best friend would make.  
  
******************~*******************  
They still had a week and a half time and the young couple wanted to   
  
Spend every spare minute with the other.  
  
Usagi had told Darien or rather Mamo-chan.. which she preferred calling him,   
that she had to leave the soon. They didn't talk about her departure though,   
neither wanting to confront the inevitable.   
  
After lunch they went shopping, well neither of them wanted to buy anything   
since they were content with each other.   
  
For the people around them they looked like the perfect picture of love..   
holding hands, stopping once in a while to kiss..  
  
"It's a wonderful day , isn't it, Usako?" he whispered softly into her ear after   
one of their soul searing kisses.  
  
" Yeah, it's perfect, Mamo-ch..." when she suddenly looked up at him puzzled   
"what did you just call me?" she asked not believing her ears.  
  
" I called you Usako.. I hope you don't mind.. I asked one of my colleagues at   
the hospital who is a native Japanese what a lover would call his Usagi in   
Japanese... he said Usako would be appropriate.... he told me it means my   
little bunny... and I thought it suited you perfectly. I really hope you don't   
mind me calling you that" he answered nervously, but all his fears were gone   
when Usagi threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply...  
  
******************~*********************************  
The two lovers had a wonderful time but slowly it was necessary to talk about  
the future. What would happen to their relationship when she was gone.  
  
Was that all? Did they only have this two weeks for utter happiness?  
  
Was that all destiny had in store for them?  
  
  
Their last evening together came and they both sat on his couch, Usagi   
cuddled up against his chest.  
  
"What will happen now?" she whispered.  
  
"I don't know" he answered just as softly.  
  
"Will you come with me to Japan?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't. I have a job here and they need me at the hospital.  
  
What about you.. can you stay?" he replied sadly, already knowing the answer   
  
to his question.  
  
"You know I can't. My family won't let me and I might get a good job as a   
teacher now. I can't leave.. not now." there is a wedding I have to attend  
to.she thought bitterly.  
  
" This is good- bye then?" he asked, tears threatening to come. All of his life   
he had waited for someone like her and now that he had found her, he was   
about to lose her again. But what could he do? They lived in two different   
worlds, he had lived in the states as long as he could remember and had   
finally managed to realise all his dreams, he couldn't give up everything now   
and she couldn't leave her family behind as well.  
  
"Yes, I fear so.." while saying this tears were running down her pale cheek.  
  
"Remember I'll always love you, Usako. Promise?" he pleaded.  
  
"I promise. I'll always love you, too. I'll never forget our time together." With   
that said they came together in a fiery kiss once more, both knowing it would   
be their last.  
  
"I'd better go now... Minako's waiting for me"  
  
"Mhm.. Take good care of yourself.."  
  
"I will. Good bye, Mamo-chan.."  
  
"Good bye, Usako." She kissed him on the cheek one last time before leaving   
his apartment and also his life.  
  
Two hearts were broken and they knew there would never be another one   
again in their lives who could fill this empty space.  
  
  
*******************~****************************  
  
The flight back home had been very silent.  
  
Usagi didn't know how she could marry Seiya, after all that had happened, but   
on the other hand.. what did she have to lose now anyway..  
  
Nothing was important anymore.  
  
She would marry Seiya as planned and he would never find out about his   
rival.  
  
  
Seiya hadn't been able to pick her up at the airport because he some important   
business to do. That meant she wouldn't see him before the wedding..  
  
****************~******************************  
  
The next morning came quicker than she had anticipated but she was ready to   
marry a man she didn't even love anymore..  
  
"Great, just great! There you are all ready to go to the church to marry a nice  
guy but unfortunately he isn't the man you love... NO, the one you're in love   
with is in New York and now maybe thinking of you" Usagi told her   
reflection in the mirror. She let out a frustrated sigh before plopping down on   
her bed. There was a knock at the door and Minako peeked in.  
  
"So, how are you girl? Wow! You look absolutely stunning... the only thing   
that's missing is the smile on your face."  
  
"I don't feel like smiling, Minako" Usagi groaned.  
  
"I know you miss him, but remember you told me that if things wouldn't work   
out the way you had planned you would still marry Seiya." Minako said.  
  
"I know what I said, but then I didn't know I would love him so much   
Minako... I miss him more than anything and I would love to be with him   
now... I wish he were the one I was going to marry today" with that she broke   
into tears.  
  
Minako was about to say something when her father entered the room.  
  
" Ready to go, Usa-chan?" he asked cheerily.  
  
Usagi wiped away her tears quickly so her father wouldn't see them and   
finally nodded signaling her father that she was ready.  
  
  
They arrived at the church twenty minutes later.  
  
Usagi hardly breathed while walking towards the altar.   
  
She felt all the people stare at her and it made her even more nervous.  
  
She couldn't do this... she couldn't do this to Seiya, he had always been honest   
with her and now she was going to betray him like that. He deserved   
something better- someone who love him like he loved her.  
  
When they finally arrived at the altar and Seiya was about to take her hand, she   
gathered all her courage and started to speak "I'm sorry Seiya, but I can't   
do this.. I can't marry you, it wouldn't be right." He looked at her puzzled   
unable to speak. "I should have never said yes to your proposal.. I never loved   
you the way you loved me.. I know you don't care, but I can't live with it.   
You deserve something better, someone who truly loves you. I'm so sorry."  
  
And with that she handed him the engagement ring and ran out of the church   
as quickly as her feet could take her.  
  
  
****************~**********************  
  
Two months later  
  
Usagi hadn't heard from Seiya since the church incident. She knew he was   
very hurt and embarrassed and she was very sorry she had had to hurt him like   
that, but soon he was going to understand her reasons, she was sure.  
  
  
Usagi had gotten the job as a Kindergarten teacher and was quite happy with   
her life.  
  
She loved her students and they loved her in return.  
  
You could say that everything was perfect, well.. almost...  
  
She still missed her Mamo-chan and dreamed of him every night.  
  
She hoped he really hadn't forgotten her. The thought of him having a new   
girlfriend made her heart break all over again.  
  
  
It was in the third lesson that a knock at the classroom door startled her and   
made her look up from her pupil's drawings.  
  
The secretary was standing in the door motioning for Usagi to come.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Usagi asked politely.  
  
The secretary shook her head no and told the young blonde that someone  
wanted to speak her outside and that it was urgent.   
  
The secretary promised to look after the children while Usagi was gone.  
  
While walking through the halls she wondered who could want to speak to   
her.  
  
When she excited the building she saw the answer.  
  
Standing there in the front yard was standing a certain dark haired man with   
the most beautiful dark blue eyes, holding a dozen blood red roses in his arms.  
  
Usagi gasped in surprise not wanting to believe what she was seeing.  
  
"Usako..." he breathed, not believing that she was even more beautiful than   
the last time he had seen her.  
  
"Mamo-chan... how?... why?" she stuttered.  
  
"Well, after you left two months ago I felt so lonely and empty. I knew I   
couldn't live without you. I made a few calls and they arranged that I could   
work in a hospital in Tokyo.. and I also got my parents' house back and their   
name.. so I'm Mamoru Chiba now.... and I was wondering.. since the house is   
so big.... too big for one person alone.." Usagi's mouth dropped open..was he   
really about to say what she thought he would say?  
  
"Will you marry me Usako? Will you stay with me for all eternity?" he finally   
managed to get out.  
  
After hearing this she jumped into his awaiting arms and practically screamed   
her answer "YES!!"  
  
He held her tightly against his chest and whispered soft "I love you" 's into   
her ear.  
  
  
When they looked into each other eyes and both leaned in to share a kiss both   
of them would never forget, they thanked destiny for giving them another  
chance.  
  
  
*****************~************************  
Epilogue  
  
"I do."  
  
"I do."  
  
"I now proclaim you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
  
He then leaned in and kissed the blonde haired beauty in front of him softly on   
the lips.  
  
When they broke the kiss they looked into each other's eyes lovingly.  
  
  
" I now present you Mr. and Mrs. Mamoru Chiba." Were the final words of  
the priest before the guests started cheering and applauding.  
  
  
Two parts of one soul had found each other and were now one once more.  
  
  
*************~*****************  
The End.  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
Thanks for reading this story.. It's my second attempt on writing fanfiction  
and I hope you enjoyed reading it.  
  
I know the title isn't very good, if anyone has a better idea, please tell me.. I  
just couldn't think of something better at the moment.  
  
I wrote this at a very late hour and hope it isn't too confusing *sweatdrop*  
  
Please tell me what you think about it!!  
  
Comments and criticism are always welcomed; just send them to:   
Destiny_Rose@gmx.net  
  
I hope I didn't offend any Usagi/Seiya fans but I really don't think they would   
be a perfect match.. sorry.  
  
  
Thanks to everyone who wrote to me about my first fic!! It really meant a lot   
to me!  
  
Rose---{@  
  
  



End file.
